


The Rush

by NightmareJasmine



Series: Holiday Ghouls [3]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Finally, Lewthur - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: Time to have some Lewis and Arthur fluff.





	

I walked through the mansion as pink ghosts float around, Vivi had left for to make up for missing work so much.

I sought out Lewis for entertainment and cuddles, but his ghosties seemed busier than usual. I faultered my search when I neared the kitchen.

There was a crash and a familiar "Dios Mio!" I chuckled before entering the kitchen. 

I paused when I saw Lewis flaming at the head, that tends to happen when he's about to lose his temper. So much for watching a marathon of Sailor Moon.

I slumped my shoulders as he didn't seem to notice me, but he did after I cleared my throat.

I watched as he slowly rose, towering over me, "Never mind" I had noticed the look he was giving me. The same look he gave me when he came back, pure anger.

I walked back to my room, a failed mission to cuddle with Lewis. That seemed a bit more upsetting than I thought.

I sat on the bed, but something made me look up. More like someone, Lewis. He stood there, a guilty expression on his face.

"Artie? I'm sorry, what did you need?" I mumbled looking away embarrassed. My face was probably super red by now, cause he didn't hear me.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Lewis stared, "Arthur...okay."

"Did you just say okay?" Lewis nodded and sat next to me. His pink irises prickled with amusement, he sighed as I leaned into his side.

"This is what I needed, it was kinda hard to prepare Christmas. I needed to relax before I blew it, but I guess you already noticed."

I blushed and kissed his pretend chin, "I could have helped you know." "Yea, but I want you guys to relax for once. Your still high strung about my presence and Vivi just...well is Vivi."

I snuggled into his side, "Lewis, I love you." "I love you too Art."

"You two are soo cute!"

Both males looked up to see the blunette, smiling at them. She laughed as we blushed, some how I made my way to his lap. She winked before closing the door, causing us to blush more.

Lewis gave me a deep kiss before running to save the Christmas cookies. I sighed with a smile as his blush returned as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I think this is appropriate and late


End file.
